Save Me
by RozalineGrey899
Summary: Anastasia Steele, married to a man who doesn't give her the attention she wants or needs, agrees to one night with her billionaire friend, Christian Grey, who also happens to be her boss. What happens when that one night turns into something way more? Will Ana and Christian fall in love? Or will Ana return to a loveless relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. I had a new story idea and I just wanted to write it before I lost it (I have bad memory). But, don't worry, just because I am writing this, doesn't mean I am giving up on Love is All I Need. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to the wonderful and talented E. L. James.**

Ana POV:

I was a trophy. That was exactly what I was to my husband. Just a trophy he loved to show off to his friends. He wouldn't let me see my sister or my brother-in-law and niece, little Ava. People could ask me why I wouldn't leave him but they didn't understand. He had so much on my family that he could bring my father, my sister, and the Greys down. At first, I loved him. More than anything. Then, he started changing. Yelling at me for every little thing and when I asked him if he wanted a baby, he just totally blew it out of proportion. Andrew knew Christian and I used to be friends so he's firm about when I have to be home, when I could go to work, and I think he had someone watching me.

Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises, and my boss. Andrew hated him because Christian was his rival. My husband was CEO of Hunter Incorporation. They were way smaller than GEH and Christian made more money than Andrew. I was completely miserable. God, I should've took his offer. One night...one night full of pleasure for the both of us. Andrew was all about his own pleasure. If he wanted sex, I would I have to give it to him whether I was tired or not. He was good in bed, but he never brought me to multiple orgasms and it was boring.

There was really nothing for me to live for. That's why I wanted a baby. Yes, I was only 23 but...I loved kids and I had nothing else that was just my own. Andrew made me sign a prenup even though I didn't want any bit of his money. I did it because I loved him at them time but then he started showing his true colors. He's never laid a hand on me. Andrew was a lot of things but he wasn't abusive.

"Ana," Andrea, Christian's PA and my boss below Christian, of course, approached my desk. "You might want to go in there and calm Christian down. He has an important meeting in twenty minutes and if he loses this deal, it'll be a major loss for GEH."

"Of course," I sighed, standing up and walking into Christian's office.

We were good friends which Andrew hated, like I said. When I first started working for GEH, I thought Christian was an arrogant asshole that only wanted to get into my pants even after I told him I was married. He's still an asshole, of course, but not as much as he ussed to be. Well, at least not to me. I was the only one Christian allowed to touch his back and chest. As a little boy, he was raised by a crack whore mother and abused by her pimp on his back and chest. It made me cry when I first heard what happened to him. His mother even sold him off for a day for two hundred dollars and a fix. They took turns using him as a punching bag. Christian was a good man once you got to know him. He was adopted by the Greys when he was 4 but he was basically the Devil during his teenage years.

That's where Elena Lincoln came in.

She took advantage of Christian when he was younger. They had a BDSM relationship while he was in school and, in return, Elena made sure Christian did everything he needed to. I hated the bitch. Christian thought she helped him give the motivation he needed to finish high school and go to Harvard. He dropped out, which disappointed his parents, especially his father. Elena gave him the money to start up GEH, which became a billion-dollar company.

"I am not working my ass off to plan this company party if you are going to be acting like a brat," I said to Christian, closing the door behind me.

"Ana," he smiled when he saw me.

I perched myself on the edge of his desk and tilted my head to the side,

"What's going on with you?"

To say that Christian and I weren't sexually attracted to each other...would be a lie. Christian was, hands down, the sexiest man in the U.S. and probably the world. He had a head full of copper-colored hair, the most beautiful grey eyes I've ever seen and a body that would make you orgasm just looking at it and it didn't even have to be up close. He's made me an offer a couple of time for a friends-with-benefits relationship even though he knew I was married but I rejected as nicely as could. I knew Andrew was cheating on me but...I just didn't want to cheat back. It felt weird.

"I need one night. One fucking stress-free night," he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"Chris, come on. That's what you have a submissive for," I nudged him with my elbow, playfully.

He sighed and looked up at me,

"I terminated the contract with my most former sub. I caught her poking a hole in a condom and talking to her friend about 'being set for life' if I knocked her up."

Christian has had about 15 subs and he was only 26. I hated his lifestyle. He could have so much better. He deserved so much better. Especially since half his subs ended up falling in love with him and the other half tried to set him up for his money.

"Find another one," I shrugged.

He stood up and walked around his desk to stand in front of me. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned forward and whispered, seductively,

"One night. One night of pleasure. Me and you. Andrew will never have to find out."

"He has someone watching me," I breathed, unable to think of anything else to say.

"I'll have someone make sure he doesn't find out," countered Christian.

I bit my lip, hesitating. Christian leaned forward and tugged my bottom lip from between my teeth with his own but he didn't kiss me. Closing my eyes, I felt his breath on my neck but he made no contact on me with his lips.

"One night," he promised. "You won't regret it."

Maybe I could finally have one night to myself. One night to make my own decisions without Andrew influencing them. Yes, it might be wrong...but I just wanted someone to make me feel special again. Besides, it wasn't like I was having a full-blown affair. This would probably be the last time I would ever get the chance to do something as crazy and spontaneous as this. Christian would never force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I knew that. And that was why I was considering this. But, if Andrew found out...he would go crazy. Though, Christian would protect me. When some crazy ex-sub of Christian tried to attack me because I was in his office, he had security on me for months.

One night. Maybe it would be the best night of my life.

* * *

><p>I finished cooking breakfast for Andrew the next morning and took it into his office. Tonight, Sawyer, Christian's second-in-command for security, was picking me up and taking me to Christian's apartment. I suggested a hotel but Christian said he didn't want me feeling like a cheap whore which made me smile.<p>

"Thank you, honey," Andrew said, not even looking up at me.

"Sure," I was about to leave his office but Andrew stopped me by saying,

"Go see your sister."

I turned around and looked at him in surprise. He has never said that. I haven't seen Kate or Elliot or Ava since Kate and Elliot's wedding, which was a year ago. Ava was two-years-old. Kate got pregnant when her and Elliot were just fooling around. He asked her to move in with him, he proposed, and she gave birth to their little girl 6 months later. It's been so long and I missed all three of them. And they only lived like a half hour away in Bellvue, not too far from where Elliot and Christian's parents lived.

"Really?" I asked, trying to hide the hope in my voice.

"Go," he said again. "I have to go to the office and I probably won't be home until late."

"Okay," I said before walking out quickly before he changed his mind.

I packed a bag since I would probably be staying at Chrisrian's apartment for the entire night. It wasn't like Andrew would notice. He had a pull-out couch, mini-fridge, and TV in his office so sometimes he crashed there and only came home in the morning to take a shower, eat, and go back to the office. I had a feeling he was screwing his assistant, Mandy, who was a Grade-A whore but I never mentioned it. Pulling into Kate and Elliot's driveway twenty minutes later, I breathed a sigh of relief. They lived in a huge, two-story house with seven bedrooms, eight bathrooms. Ava had a playroom, Kate a home theatre with a concession stand, and Elliot a man-cave.

I knocked on the door and Kate opened the door, two minutes later. Tears filled her eyes when she saw me standing there. She didn't waste any time hugging me,

"Oh my god, Ana."

I hugged my sister back, squeezing my eyes shurt tightly, as I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. Not seeing my big sister for a year...was the hardest thing in the world. She was 29. Six years older than me. Elliot was 30. When our parents died and I was only 14, Kate had to take care of me while in college. At only 20 and she became a parent, giving up frat parties, boys, even studying for me. She's made so many sacrifices for me and I just didn't know how to pay her back. I was trying to keep her safe from what Andrew had on her.

"Come in. Ava misses her Auntie Ana," Kate pulled me into the house, closing the door behind us. "Are you thirsty? Hungry?"

"Do you have wine?" I sighed.

"Of course. Ava's in the living room, playing. Go sit down and I'll get us some glasses," she pointed me in the direction of the family room.

As soon as I walked in, Ava looked up and beamed when she saw me,

"Auntie Ana!"

She waddled into my arms. At only 2, she was the smartest little girl I knew. She didn't speak full sentences yet but she was trying. I was surprised she even recognized me. The last time I saw her was when she was one. Picking her up, I spun her around, making her squeal.

"There's my little princess!" I tickled her stomach and she giggled before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Kate walked in with two glasses of red wine. I was sure her and Elliot had a full liquor cabinet but they would never drink too much when they had Ava. I knew that for sure. Catching up with my sister turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to me. We talked for hours before Sawyer texted me, telling me he was outside. I hated to leave, considering I haven't seen Elliot yet but...this was the only night I would have with Christian and maybe I could get Andrew to let me come have dinner with Kate, Ava and Elliot sometime.

"Come see me again. Soon," Kate ordered. "If you don't, I will come to your house and drag you out myself."

I laughed and hugged her again,

"Of course."

Another security guy I didn't know was there to take my car to Christian's apartment so I would have it to get home the next day while Sawyer would drive me in his SUV. Before I got in the car, I heard Sawyer say to the other security guy,

"Make sure no one's watching or following us. If they are...take care of it."

The guy nodded before getting in my car. I was so anxious. My leg kept bouncing up and down on the way to Escala, Christian's very high-scale apartment building. Tonight was going to be the night I finally got the passion I deserved from someone who looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world. And that's exactly what Christian was willing to give me. There were a few papparazzi waiting outside, probably hoping Christian was going to come out soon. Well, their dreams were going to be crushed because I planned on keeping him in the bedroom for the rest of the damn night.

Christian was waiting for me when I got off the elevator. Without another word, Sawyer walked past me and out of the Great Room. Christian's apartment was so beautiul. His color scheme was black and white. At first, it was all white but then I got him to let me spruce the place up a little bit. Make it a little personal. He mostly had family pictures, including some of Ava, who was little princess. God, he spoiled the crap out of her. He had someone custom-make her a mini pink R8 for her to drive around in the backyard. She was 1. How in the hell was a one-year-old, whose feet couldn't even reach the pedals, supposed to drive a mini convertible?

"Hey, beautiful," he pulled me into his arms by my waist and fig his mouth to mines.

His tongue slipped inside my mouth and explored when I gasped at the feeling of his lips on mines. A small moan escaped my lips as he deepened the kiss even more and I felt heat rush straight to the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs. I felt his hand travel down my back and cup my ass.

"Have you eaten yet?" He whispered, pulling back and kissing down my neck.

I tilred my head to give him better access to my neck and managed to breathe out,

"Not...yet."

He pulled back and led me to the dining room where a beautiful meal was laid out. I laughed and shook my head. Of course he planned this out. God, I was so...wet. I haven't been this aroused since Andrew and I first started sleeping together. No. I wouldn't evem think his name or say it aloud. Tonight was about me. For the first time in three years...I would have a night just about me. During our entire dinner, I kept fidgeting and moving aroumd because I was so hot and ready to go. My core was throbbing for Christian's attention, begging for release.

"I love the smell of your arousal," Christian whispered in when he got up out his chair and stood behind mines. "Don't do that."

I was, subconsciously, biting my lip. Christian took my hand and led me down the hall to his bedroom. I've been in his apartment once and his bedroom, but only briefly. It was only to grab him a shirt from his humongous walk-in closet. He had the biggest bed I've ever seen in my entire life. I didn't even know what to call it. It was like a god's bed or something. When we got to his bedroom, I started unbuttoning his shirt but he grabbed my hands, stopping me.

"Tonight is the night you get some pleasure," he whispered.

He laid me down on the bed and our lips crashed together again. His fingers rolled my nipples through the fitted white blouse I was wearing make me gasp and arch my back, my body begging for more attention. Christian buried his face in my neck, sucking on the spot just below my ear that drove me wild. I moaned embarrasingly loud. He tore my blouse open and his eyes grew stormy with lust. My breasts weren't big but they weren't small either. He unclasped my bra with one hand, expertly, and threw it on the floor.

"Do you want me to make you come just sucking on your perfectly perky nipples and...doing this...?" He slipped his hand in my pants, massaging my throbbing mound.

I nodded, frantically. He smirked and took one of my nipples in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it over and over. One of his hands played with my other breast while the other one continued to massage me. I tangled my hand in his hair and moaned,

"Christian! Oh god..."

He slipped a finger into me while his mouth switched nipples. It was crazy what he could do to me with just his mouth and fingers. I was so close...and then he added another finger, curling both of them so they hit that spot deep inside me. My back arched off the bed and I screamed his name as I hit my climax. Christian took his fingers out of me and sucked my juices off of them.

"Don't be shy. I love the way you taste...but I want it straight from the source," he kissed down my stomach and around the place I needed him the most.

"Christian, please," I moaned, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

He tore my panties off and I hadn't even realized he jeans off.

"I've got you, baby," he murmured before his mouth found the sweet spot between my legs.

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out when he started licking up and down my clit, sucking it into his mouth gently. My hands gripped his hair, tightly. But when his tongue darted in and out of me, I couldn't control my moans. It wasn't long before I exploded again and he licked up every drop like an eager dog.

"Christian," I pulled his face up to kiss me and I tasted myself on him. "Fuck me."

He umbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down in one, graveful motion. I grabbed a condom off the nightstand and tore it open. He was so big. Spreading my legs a little wider, he settled himself between me and positioned himself at my entrance. As he inched himself into me slowly because I had to stretch to accomodate him.

"Fuck, Ana. You're so tight," he grunted, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders for leverage.

"Faster, Christian," I panted as he moved so far out of me, he was almost completely out before thrusting balls deep back into me.

He leaned down and kissed me, passionately, thrusting harder and faster so the headboard banged against the wall with every thrust. I knew the entire apartment building was probably hearing us. Well, I was the louder one. Screaming Christian's name and begging him to fuck me harder. He hit my g-spot and I was oh-so-close.

"Ana, come with me. I'm close," Christian ordered, his voice deep and husky.

"CHRISTIAN!" I couldn't hold it in anymore.

My walls clenched tighter around him, milking him for every drop he had as he spilled his seed inside of me. But that wasn't the last time. We did it many times that night. In many different positions. He held me and looked at me like I was so beautiful that he couldn't put it into words. And he told me how beautiful I looked while I was writhing underneath him in pleasure. That night, I went to sleep with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. If only I knew that the phrase "one night" meant so much more.

**So, this was just a taste. Much longer chapters to come. Please review and tell me how you liked it, what you want to see, etc. I will appreciate everyone's reviews because you took the time out ro leave it. Thank you and have a good holiday.**

**Rose xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope everyone had a good holiday. Mines was nice, but it was just me and my boyfriend. Think of this chapter as a late Christmas present or whatever you guys celebrate. The reception for the first chapter was amazing. I got 30 reviews. And I hope I get as many as that on this one. Please enjoy the chapter and review, even if it's just to tell me how you guys celebrated your holiday. Oh, and btw, there will be a HEA for Ana and Christian. Also, special thanks to GreyShadesofSteele. You guys should check out her story "A Rose in Bloom" if you haven't already.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I woke up to light streaming through the glass doors that led out to the balcony of Christian's room. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and he was still snoring softly. Stretching out, I looked over at the alarm clock. It was 9:00 a.m. Last night was so amazing...wait, 9?

"Oh my god! Christian, wake up!" I panicked and his eyes shot open.

"Ana, what's wrong? It's a Saturday," he groaned.

Scrambling out of bed, I grabbed my jeans but my blouse was ripped. Damn it. Why did he have to be so rough last night? Well, I sort of liked it. Actually, I loved it. The first time was gentle but then the rest...Focus, Ana. Andrew will notice that you're not home.

"I have to get home. Oh God. He's going to kill me," I slipped my shoes on.

Christian got up and walked into his closet. A minute later, he came back with a woman's black blouse. I knew he had clothes for his submissive but I never knew he just had them laying around in his closet. But, thank god he had it. I tried to take it from him but he held it behind his back,

"Does he hit you?"

"What? No," I scoffed, shaking my head. "He just gets a little upset. That is the last thing I need. Please. He won't let me go see Kate and Ava again."

Slowly, he pulled the blouse from behind his back and handed it to me. I thanked him before slipping it on. I prayed to God he would be at the office. The last thing I wanted or needed was for us to have a full-blown argument and I can't see my family again. Christian grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me, passionately. I kissed him back for a little bit but then I pulled away. He whispered,

"Stay with me. I'll keep you safe from him. I promise."

"I can't, Christian. Last night was amazing and I will never regret it...but it can't happen again," I leaned up and kissed him, gently.

"Are you pregnant with his baby?" he asked, hurt evident in his eyes. "Is that why you won't leave him?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck,

"No. He doesn't want kids. Believe me, he made sure he wouldn't..."

He pressed his forehead to mines and whispered,

"Let me take you home. I'll handle him."

"I'll see you on Monday, okay?"

I grabbed my bag and jacket before walking out. As much as I wanted to stay and just forget about everything else, I had to protect my family and the Greys, including Christian. They've all worked so hard to get to where they're at now. I wouldn't be able to stand it if Andrew brought them down and I would've been able to do something about it. It was my job to keep them safe now. And if I had to be stuck in an unhappy marriage...then that's what I had to do. My car keys were sitting on the table by the elevator and I grabbed them before going down to the garage where my car was. I got in my car and buried my face in my hands, trying not to cry. I didn't even know what I was crying over. When I composed myself, I drove home. I tried to sneak in, closing the door behind me, gently, but then I heard,

"Where have you been?"

I turned around to see him sitting in the foyer with a book, like he had been waiting for me.

"I was at Kate's house," I lied, fidgeting with my bag.

Calm down, Ana. He'll only find out if you let him.

"Since 3 in the morning? Because that's when I came home and you weren't here," he countered.

"We lost track of time and she didn't want me driving home late at night so I just slept over and we had breakfast together," I said, my voice unwavering.

He stood up and walked over to where I was standing by the door, placing his hand on the wall beside my head. My breath caught in my throat as he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, menacingly,

"If I find out that you were lying to me...I will make you regret it and you will never see your sister again. Do you understand me?" I nodded, slowly, and he kissed my shoulder. "Good girl, now go pour me a glass of whiskey while I call Katherine and check out your story."

I nodded again and as I walked past him, he slapped my ass. God, he was such an asshole. As I walked over to the bar, I heard him say,

"Katherine...Yes, she's home. Was she at your house all last night and this morning?"

Please say yes, Kate. All you have to do is say. I prayed to God my sister would say yes and pick up on the fact that Andrew was checking to make sure I wasn't anywhere else. Andrew looked at me with a smirk but it faded when he heard whatever Kate said next,

"So she was there? All night and this morning?"

I finished pouring the whiskey in the short glass and walked back over to Andrew, handing it to him. He downed it at once, with no breaths in between. Andrew hung up and I knew Kate had lied for me. Thank God. She was the best sister in the world. And I already owed her so much. Andrew stared me down for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only seconds. He turned on his heels and walked down the hall where he slammed the door. Once I heard the click of the lock I let out the breath I was holding and quickly retrieved my cell phone from my purse. Before I even had the chance to text Kate and explain to her about Andrew's phone call, my phone began to ring. Kate's number flashed on the screen. I knew that this phone call was going to be a long, exhausting one. Walking up the stairs to my bedroom, I slid my finger over the screen to answer,

"Hello?" I whispered, not wanting to be too loud in case Andrew heard me.

"Why in the hell is Andrew calling me, telling me that you weren't home all night or this morning?" she demanded.

I sighed. Internally, I was battling with myself on whether or not I should tell Kate. She already knew about the offer Christian gave me when he was trying to get me to be his friend-with-benefits. And she was my big sister. The one person I could tell everything to.

"I had sex with Christian last night and we overslept," I admitted in one rushed, quiet whisper.

"OMFG!" Kate screamed through the phone and I had to pull it away from my ear before I went deaf and waited until she calmed down. "Are you leaving Andrew? It's about time. I hate that bastard. He thinks it's okay to keep you away from your family for a year and a half? Grey is such an upgrade. When are you moving out? Do you need help-?"

I cut her off,

"I'm not leaving Andrew."

There was silence on the other side of the phone for a few moments and I was starting to worry that Kate was going to hang up on me. Everyone thought Andrew was a good man for me at first but then...he started showing his true colors. No, he's never laid a hand on me but he does a hell of a job with emotional abuse.

"Why?" Kate finally asked.

"Do you remember when Mom and Dad died? You gave up everything for me. Kate, you almost failed your classes because you didn't have the time to study because you were taking care of me..." I said, softly, fighting back tears.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kate asked, slightly angry. "He treats you like crap! Why aren't you packing your bags and going with Christian? I have dealt with this the entire time you've been with that man, Ana! You're miserable and don't give me some lame ass excuse like he just is stressed with running his own company! He's cheating on you and you know it! Christian runs a larger, more demanding company and he would still die before he ever treated you the way Andrew does!"

I closed my eyes, feeling tears running down my cheeks. Kate could take a lot but sometimes...she just reached a breaking point. I hated disappointing her but she just didn't understand. Christian wasn't even my husband and he still treats me better than Andrew. I know I should just leave him but he was willing to do anything to make sure that Kate, Ava and the Greys all suffered.

"I am not letting Andrew bring you and the Greys down because of me. Ava needs you and Elliot..." I heard my voice cracking. "Look, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow."

Brushing my tears away, I quickly composed myself. Later than evening, I made dinner for Andrew and I. We both sat at the dining room table, eating our meal in silence. We hardly talk to each other anymore. But, when we do, it's mainly him barking orders at me. Once again, I found myself going to bed alone. Andrew was busy on one of his so-called "business calls." That night and into the next morning, I dreamt of only two things. A pair of grey eyes and the sexiest voice calling out my name.

* * *

><p>Amanda, the receptionist, walked over to where I was sitting behind my desk and placed a vase of roses on my desks. She didn't say anything, just put the roses down, turned on her stiletto heels, and walked away. I could tell she didn't like me very much. Probably because Christian has rejected her more than once, even after she shoved her fake breasts in his face every chance she got, and I was close friends with him. But it didn't bother me. I took the note out and read it:<p>

Thank you for the other night. Again, I can always take you away. x

I grabbed the thick file for the company party, which was Friday, and walked into Christian's office with the note. Closing the door behind me, I placed the file and the note on his desk,

"Flowers weren't necessary and neither was this note."

He stood up and walked around the desk, folding his arms across his chest when he stopped in front of me. From the look in his eyes, I knew he wasn't "playful" Christian today. God, I swear this man had multiple personalities or he was just bipolar. Beats me.

"Kate called me last night...after you hung up on her," he said and I sighed, shaking my head. "She's worried about you, Ana."

"And I told her that there's nothing for her to be worried about. She doesn't get it. Andrew knows things that could ruin her life and your family's and Ava's. I'm trying to protect all of you. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Because it isn't worth the price of you being so fucking miserable!" Christian snapped, making me wince. "I get it, Ana. I do. This isn't the first damn time my family and myself have been threatened. We know how to take care of ourselves." He took my face in his hands, "I have so much more power than _him._ He shouldn't play games with me he can't win. Do you understand me?"

"You're talking to me right now the exact way he talks to me every second of the day," I scoffed. "Do you understand that? What is it with men and control?"

"Don't you ever compare me to him!" he growled, slamming his hand on the desk beside me and I jumped. "You can compare me to anyone else but don't you ever say I'm like him!"

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then my lips, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that...I just hate seeing you like this."

I didn't even know why he was apologizing. He was right. But, I still couldn't risk Andrew going out and telling secrets that buried way deep into our closets. Christian made more power than Andrew but Andrew still had connections to the media and once something is in the news or posted all over the internet...it is never taken back. You don't have to be Christian Grey to give the media a story about one of the most prestigious families in Seattle, hell the country. They were leeches. They fed off of people's misery. As long as it was a juicy topic and they got paid at the end of the day...who cared about whose lives they were ruining. I couldn't care less about them ruining my life because I had nothing else to live for but my sister had a husband and a little girl. Christian had parents, a brother, and a sister.

"I need you," he whispered before kissing me with as much passion as he could muster into that one kiss.

"Christian..." I pulled away, breathing heavily as I ran my hands down his chest.

Maybe I wanted an affair. Maybe I wasn't the good girl everyone thought I was. Maybe I just wanted a reason to feel beautiful and special. And if people hated me for it...fuck them.

"Screw it," I breathed, tangling my hands in his hair and tugging his face down to mines.

His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for permission, and I happily granted it. Our tongues engaged in a sensual dance as I slid Christian's suit jacket off and loosened his tie. He unbuttoned my blouse and tugged it down my arms. I moaned when he sucked on my sweet spot below my ear,

"Wait..the door."

He crossed the office in three quick strides and locked the door before walking back over to me,

"My office is soundproof."

I giggled and he whispered against my neck, "God, I love that sound."

Blushing, I let my hair hide my face as I looked down. He tilted my face again and kissed me, sweetly, as if telling me there was nothing to be shy about. I undid his belt and tugged at his boxers and pants. He pulled both down and laid me across his desk before sliding my skirt and panties down. My core was throbbing for his attention and it was getting to the point where it was painful. One of his fingers rubbed me, gently, and he said, softly,

"So wet for me, already..."

He inserted two of his long fingers in me and moved them, curling them slightly as they hit that spot deep inside me. I threw my head back, moaning.

"Please, Christian," I moaned, needing him so badly. "I need you in me...now."

He withdrew his fingers and sucked my juices off them, making me blush. Christian noticed and smirked,

"Don't tell me you're being shy now. You weren't exactly shy when my head was between your legs, the other night."

"Oh, shut up," I groaned. "Will you just fuck me already?"

He pulled a condom out and tore the package, rolling it on himself. Chuckling, he climbed on top of me, positioned himself at my entrance and entered me in one swift motion. Both of us Once he was in me to the hilt, he pulled out until he was almost out and thrusted back in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and begged,

"Harder, Christian!"

And he gladly obeyed. Using the edge of the desk as leverage, he thrusted in and out of me...hard. I knew I was going to be sore after this. But it felt so good. Fitting his mouth to mines, he kissed me passionately and roughly,

"You...are...mines," he growled in between each thrust.

I threw my head back and he turned his attention back to my neck, leaving little love bites. I was getting so close,

"Yes, oh god yes...Christian!"

"Fuck, Ana..." he grunted, pounding into me over and over.

Stars exploded across my vision and I tightened around him as I milked him for everything he had. He collapsed on top of me, but made sure not to put all his weight on me. He smiled, slightly, and licked a bead of sweat trickling down the valley between my breasts. I pulled his face up to mines and kissed him, gently this time,

"It doesn't take this long to discuss the bonuses being given out at the company party."

"You...are getting a big one," he kissed my earlobe, making me giggle, and climbed off of me. "Let's get you cleaned up.

He led me to the private bathroom connected to his office and we washed each other off until we were sure that our scents were no longer mingled and we didn't smell of sweat and sex. Maybe this was the best thing that has ever happened to me...or maybe I was digging myself deeper into a hole I wouldn't be able to get myself out of.

**Thanks for all the support from the first chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed this one. Please review and I will try to update soon. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the continued support. But, there is an issue I want to address. If anyone has a problem with Ana cheating, then don't waste your time reading this story. And then that really means you just don't understand the story. I wanted people to have a different perspective. That's what FF is for. That is all I wanted to say. I'm glad most people liked the last chapter. Now, onto the story.**

**Rose xoxo**

_A month later_

Ana POV:

For the past month, I have been having an affair with my friend/boss, and for the first time in 2 years I'm actually happy. During the first year of my marriage, Andrew treated me like I was his princess. Buying me anything I wanted, taking me to the most amazing places. But that all started to change when I started working for Christian. Of course Andrew insisted that I didn't have to work because he made more than enough money for me to stay home and live a life like one of those women from one of those TV shows.

But Christian, he treats me like a queen. He does everything that Andrew stopped doing two years ago. Sometimes we would just cuddle while watching a movie in his theater room. We would also spend some of our time playing games. If Christian had work to do, I would go into his library and read.

Christian has been on my butt lately about what it is that Andrew has on his and his family, but I just can't tell him. As for what Andrew has on me and Kate…well I was hoping that it would have stayed in the past but of course Andrew just loves bringing up old shit.

Christian and I have talked about getting me on birth control. He hates the fact that he has to use condoms. I never needed them with Andrew, due to the fact that he was snipped. Andrew got that done about a year and a half ago. Probably around the same time he started cheating on me. I guess it was his sure fire way not to get one of his little sluts pregnant. In two weeks, I have an appointment with Dr. Greene for my Depo-Provera shot. She was going to give me the shot this week but she began to tell me the shot is more effective when taken five days into my period.

Andrew has been completely oblivious to it all too. And I think it may be because he has taken more interest in his new flavor of the month. Of course Christian has had one of his CPO's following me to make sure just in case that Andrew didn't have anyone following me. Which he doesn't. As much as I want to admit that I was digging myself into a hole that was deeper than I could climb out of because I'm starting to fall hard for Christian...I couldn't. I don't know if I could call it love but I do care about him a little more than a friend would care about another friend.

Since Andrew has been spending more time at night at the "office," I find it has been easier for me to spend those nights with Christian. As long as I am back at the house before 6am. Normally, before I leave at night I prep everything for the next morning so that when I get home I'm not rushing.

Unfortunately, this is one of the nights that I won't be able to spend with Christian. Since him and I started the affair he has put a lot of his work on hold for me and it is finally catching up with him. So here I am standing in the kitchen cooking dinner for Andrew. I hear the front door open and slam shut causing me to jump.

Andrew stumbles into the kitchen. I could smell the alcohol from ten feet away. I shook my head and sighed. Trying to ignore him, I turn my attention back to the pasta I was cooking.

Andrew wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a sloppy wet kiss on the back of my neck. I tried to move away from him but his grip on my waist was so tight that I couldn't move. Just the way he had me in his hold, I knew that it's going to leave a bruise.

Andrew turned off the burner to the stove and said,

"Forget about dinner, I want dessert."

He started to unbutton my blouse. I managed to turn around and remove his hands from my shirt and said to him,

"I'm not in the mood right now, Andrew. So please stop."

But he ignored me and his hands traveled down to my skirt and started to lift the hem up my thighs. I asked him to stop again but he lifted my skirt even higher. So this time I pushed him away from me as hard as I could. Big mistake.

Fear raced through me as I see the anger in his eyes at my rejection of his touch. Before Christian and I started this little affair I would have to force myself to have sex with Andrew. Knowing that he was sleeping with anything that walked in Seattle made me sick to my stomach. Once a month I would go to the free clinic under a secret name and get myself tested. But now that Christian and I are….together, I guess you can say, I don't feel it would be fair to him if I even forced myself to have sex with Andrew.

"No! I'm your husband! Don't you ever tell me NO!" Something in Andrew snapped and he slapped me hard across the face.

My hand went right to my cheek. Tears began to sting my eyes. I saw a flash of regret in his eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it came. I ran out of the kitchen before he had the chance to grab me. Running to the front door I stopped only to grab my car keys and my phone.

Never in a million years would I have ever thought that Andrew would ever lay a hand on me. Yes, he has verbally abused me but never laid a hand on me. Getting into my car, I kept telling myself "He's drunk, he didn't mean it. He's drunk, he didn't mean it." But it wasn't helping. I don't know what to do? Where do I go? This has never happened to me before. There is no way I'm going back into that house. I quickly re-button my blouse and straighten my skirt before pulling out my phone and dialing Christian's number.

"C-Christian?" I sniff into the phone. I know he's busy but I just need to be with him right now. I need to feel safe again, and in his arms is the only place that makes me feel that way.

"Ana?...What's wrong baby?"

"Please, Christian, I need to see you. Can I come over?" He sighed

"Of course baby. You know the codes. I'll see you soon."

I don't even say good bye, I hang up my phone and drive as quickly as I can without getting into an accident to Escala. Pulling into the driveway of the parking garage, I put the 15 digit security code in. The boom gate opens and I park my car in one of Christian's reserved spots.

I get into the elevator and hit the PH. The doors close and I feel the elevator moving but it doesn't last long as the elevator stops and a ping notifies me that I have reached the lobby floor. The doors open and a tall man maybe 6'2 with blue eyes, tousled brown hair, and a defined jaw line.

"Good evening," He said to me with a small nod of his head.

"Evening" I whispered back, keeping the side of my face that Andrew slapped, covered with my hair.

He gave me a charming smile that made his blue eyes sparkle. He was handsome I'll give him that but he was no Christian Grey. Even though he had on the designer suit, the fancy shoes, and even the Rolex watch. He would still not compare to Christian. And besides I only had eyes for Christian.

"I've never seen you here before. Did you just move in?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"No. A friend of mine lives here" I answer.

"Hawthorne" He holds out his hand for me to take. "Jason Hawthorne."

Shaking his hand, I say,

"Steele. Ana Steele" I give him my maiden name. The last thing I need was someone recognizing me as Andrew's wife.

The elevator comes to a stop on the 17th floor. Jason turns to me with a smile and says,

"Well this is me. It was nice to have met you Ana. I hope to see you again soon" He steps out and stands there watching me until the doors closed.

Finally, the elevator reaches the Penthouse. Christian was waiting for me at the foyer doors.

Running out of the elevator and into his arms, I bury my head into the crock of his neck inhaling his intoxicating scent that always drives me wild. I pulls away slightly so that he can have a look at me but before I gave him a chance to even look at me I kissed him. I gave him everything I had. Our kiss went from hard to passionate to a soft chaste kiss. He pulled away, smirking.

"That's quite the greeting, baby" I begin to cry. because right now I know that I'm safe. I'm always safe in his arms.

"Ana, why are you crying?" He uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears that are falling down my cheeks. He was about to say something, but I didn't want to ruin this moment with bringing up Andrew so I said,

"Just shut up and kiss me," And he did.

We left a trail of clothes from the foyer to the bedroom. Christian made love to me over and over again. It helped me forget about everything especially Andrew. All I could do was lose myself in Christian as he lost himself in me.

Both of us were panting as Christian rolled himself off of me hours later. He looks at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"Why is your right cheek redder than the other?" He asked and just as I was about to tell him to forget about it, he says, "Did he hit you? Is that why it looks like that?"

When I didn't answer, he got up from the bed and started putting on his clothes.

"Christian, its not-" I started but he stopped me.

I raised myself to my knees and ran my hands down his arms.

"That's it. The fucking bastard is dead. Dead!"

"Christian, I'm fine. Really, I am. He was drunk and I'm sure he didn't mean-"

"Don't you dare make excuses for him, Anastasia!" He screamed and I winced.

He noticed the way I reacted to his screaming.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But, I have taken a backseat to everything and something I won't take a backseat to is him putting his hands on you" I slowly nod.

He kisses me on the forehead before going into the bathroom.

I'm starting to think I should have taken a few extra minutes in my car to apply some makeup. Christian has always been protective of me but the last thing I need is him going after Andrew. Which in turn would have Andrew going to the media with everything he knows about Christian, and that would ruin him and his business. It would cause people to see Christian's dark side instead of the good man that I know he is.

Christian would do anything for me and I realize that now, but I couldn't risk him losing everything he has ever worked for just because of me. He has put his blood, sweat and tears into building GEH on his own.

As I get off the bed to straighten the sheets that we had messed I realize something is missing. Fuck! I burst into the bathroom just as Christian was putting his dick back into his pants and in one breath I said,

"We didn't use a condom," He just looks at me for a moment but then it's like a tiny light bulb went off in his head. "You went to Dr. Greene's, right? So we're good."

Oh my god, he is going to go ballistic. Christian noticed my silence. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Ana...you did go to Dr. Greene's, didn't you?" He said, slowly.

"I did, but she told me it would be more effective if I had the shot five day into my period which isn't due for another 2 weeks," I tell him and bite at my lip.

"Fuck!" He screams.

He runs his hand over his face and begins to pace the bathroom floor. I stand there, watching him as my heart slowly starts to break. He's just like Andrew he doesn't want kids either.

**Special thanks to GreyshadesofSteele, go read her stories. They are all amazing. Some of you might not have liked how Christian reacted but it was necessary but I stll hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to check out the pinterest for this story. The link is on my profile. Review please. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and support for the last chapter. I really appreciated it. There will be a time jump in this chapter and probably next one just to help the story move along a bit more. But I won't make you guys wait any longer so here's the next chapter.**

Ana POV:

Christian may just be like Andrew when it comes to the thought of children but not me. I actually kind of welcome the idea of have a little baby. I found myself back inside Christian's bedroom, sitting on his bed.

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad," I whispered.

"It wouldn't be so bad?" Christian exclaimed, coming to a stop at the front of the bed. He stares at me.

"Ana, I'm not ready for a baby. I'm too fucked up for a child. We only just started this affair. I trusted you with one thing! One damn thing, Ana. I know you aren't idiotic."

Now, he is starting to piss me off more than he was making me upset. I stood up, wrapped in the bed sheet and said,

"Don't you dare yell at me! I've had enough of that today without you adding to it. First of all, there is a slight chance I won't even get pregnant. Second, I didn't lay down alone and it isn't all of my responsibility to remember a fucking condom. And, as for you being too fucked up for a child…..you're the one who let Elena drill that into your mind. Elena. Of all people, you listen to the disgusting bitch that ruined your life. I hope that you start to use common sense and kick her to the curb. Until you can apologize to me….this" I motion my hand between us, "is over."

I grab my clothes and storm out of the room, walking to one of the guest rooms. In the bathroom, I wash up and put my clothes on. Walking out of the guest bedroom and down the hallway, Christian is standing in his bedroom doorway. He has the look of worry written on his face but I don't even stop to say anything to him...I just keep on going. Fuck him and fuck Andrew.

For a moment, I was thinking about going back to the house but I don't want to deal with Andrew tonight. Getting into my car, I know there is only one other place I can go to and that's Kate's.

When I show up at her front door, my face clearly indicates that I have been crying from the moment I stepped inside my car to the moment I got out and walked to her front door. When she opened the door, it didn't take her long to figure out that something was wrong. She pulled me into her arms and sighed.

"What happened now?" She asked as she walked me into her house.

For the next twenty minutes, I told her everything that has happened tonight. Including the part where Andrew hit me. And to say that she was pissed off was an understatement. My hands were shaking as I looked down at them, waiting for her to say something.

"You're not going back," She stated firmly.

"Kate-" I started.

"Look, Christian was right. Not about the birth control, but about sitting back and letting Andrew treat you the way he does. You are not going to go back to him if he is going to hit you. Listen it's 2 in the morning. I'm tired, you're tired. Why don't you stay in one of the guestrooms for the night? You can have the one at the end of the hall."

"Thank you, Kate," I hug her.

"You're welcome. Just make yourself at home, I need to go check on Ava."

**Two weeks later**

Kate POV:

I loved Ana and I didn't want her going back to Andrew but she was becoming so depressed and sulking around the house. She needed to understand that she had a man willing to take her away from all of this but she was so damn stubborn. Something was scaring her but I wasn't going to baby her anymore. Christian was wrong for reacting the way he did when she told him they didn't use a condom but what did she expect him to do? Be happy about it. I would never judge my little sister but she was having an affair and she couldn't expect Andrew to be all nice and happy about his wife sleeping with his #1 enemy.

"Ana, that's it. You need to stop sulking," I said, walking into the room she had turned into her own.

"I'm not sulking," she whispered, her eyes glued to the laptop in front of her but I saw her tear-stained cheeks.

"Yes, you are. Look, I love you to death and I would do anything for you. You're my little sister but you are so damn stubborn that you can't see that there is a good man right there in front of you, willing to give you everything. Christian loves you. He might not say it, but the way he talks about you to Elliot...the man worships the ground you walk on!"

Ana stood up and scoffed,

"If he really did, then he wouldn't have cared that we forgot a condom! He wouldn't have blamed me for everything. I didn't lay down alone!"

"You're married!" I exclaimed. "What did you expect him to do? If you loved him, you would leave Andrew for good and if you get pregnant, I am sure Christian would take care of both of you, no questions asked. But you can't expect him to be over the moon about it when you go home to a man who doesn't even appreciate you every night! He's screwing his assistant, one of your so-called friends that he always forces you to hang out with, and anything else that has woman parts! It doesn't take a fucking wedding ring or hell, even a college degree for Andrew to get into bed with someone else! Why you let him treat you like that? I have no fucking idea. But we both know how disappointed Mom and Dad would be if they saw you right now."

Ana grabbed her bags before turning back to me,

"Right, so it's Ana's fault. It's always Ana's fault. You know what? If you knew what Andrew had on you and your husband's family, you would understand! I'm not choosing to do nothing just for the fun of it! Don't you think I know he's in bed with half the women in Seattle? It doesn't matter! I wouldn't care if he was screwing men, too! The main fact is that I'm trying to pay you back for all you've done for me by protecting you from him but all of you are too damn blind to see it! You're talking to me like I'm that pathetic woman that goes back to her husband because he apologizes and says it will never happen again. And don't talk to me like you haven't been in the same position! You don't want me here? Fine. I'll go back to Andrew and I pray to God I am pregnant because at least the baby will actually be the only family I can count on!"

She took her things and walked out. I sat down on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. This was not what I wanted to happen. Great, I was trying to drag her away from Andrew and, instead, I drove her to him. Christian was going to hate me. He was already miserable because Ana wouldn't answer any of his phone calls or texts. Sometimes, Ana just didn't know when to let go of things. Yes, Christian was in the wrong a little bit but so was she. I mean, no one was blaming her, but she needed to stop blaming everyone else as well. Maybe I was being the worst sister at this moment but Ana need a wake-up call. Like I said, I loved my sister. But sometimes you have to hurt the people you love to get them to see the truth.

Ana POV:

As I got into my car, my phone beeped. Sighing, I picked it up and looked at the new text message from Andrew,

_Baby, I love you. Please come home. I will never put another hand on you again. I was drunk and stupid. Just come home-Andrew_

_Why should I trust what you have to say?-Ana_

His response was quick.

_Because I love you and I wlll do anything to make it up to you. You can see your sister whenever you want, work. I'll even pay for you and any one of your friends to go on a vacation, my treat-Andrew_

_Promise me, Andrew-Ana_

_I promise, love. It will never happen again-Andrew_

No, I wasn't naive enough to believe that Andrew was going to keep his promise but where was I going to go? A half hour later, I walked into the house, slowly, and Andrew smiled when he saw me walked in. He had company. And it just so happened to be Jason, the guy I met in the elevator. Andrew walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead,

"Go get settled in and I'll have Emma cook us some dinner."

Jason watched me, carefully, and I just nodded. I knew some people would think I was naive going back to Andrew because of the argument Kate and I had. But they didn't understand. Kate was my sister and she didn't even understand so who could I turn to? Christian? He's been trying to call me and text me but I wouldn't answer him. There was no one else that I had. When I put everything back in its place and walked out of my bedroom, I bumped into Jason. Strange, he lived at Escala yet he worked for Andrew who was on the other side of town. Wouldn't people usually choose a job a bit closer? And he looked so familiar but I couldn't quite pinpoint it.

"Sorry, I was just looking for the bathroom," he gave me a charming smile.

"You do realize that there's two bathrooms downstairs, right?" I countered. "I'm sure Andrew has told you that, considering he doesn't let anyone upstairs without special permission."

Jason's smile slowly faded. I scoffed and started to walk away, not in the mood to listen to anyone right about now, but he grabbed my arm. Turning to look at him, I said, slowly and softly,

"If you don't let go of me, I swear to God, I will scream."

"Don't, Ana. I promise you, I'm not here to try anything...But you can't talk to Andrew about me, no matter what you see, okay?" he said, quietly while glancing over his shoulder a few times to make sure no one was listening.

I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously. That was kind of blunt. Of course, if Jason was going to do something to ruin Andrew, I wouldn't stop him as long as it didn't make Andrew want to get revenge on me and take it out on my family. Even if Kate didn't understand, that didn't mean I was just going to let Andrew throw her or any of them under the bus. He let go of my arm and I folded my arms across my chest,

"Who are you?"

"No one you need to worry about. Ana, I know what he does to you...if you're scared..."

"What you need to do is mind your own damn business. I don't know who you are or what you're trying to do, but do not drag me into any mess you make for yourself. If my husband finds out you're doing something to betray him and he decides to hurt you, I am staying out of it. I have enough problems as it is," I snapped before turning on my heels and storming away. I was going to find out who Jason was and I just needed to find someone to help me. It certainly wasn't going to be Christian or Andrew. But I did know who.

**Sorry for a short chapter but I wanted to update soon. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review and go easy on me. Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys. I'm glad some of you liked last chapter but to the guest that said that I was making Ana not likable and be a selfish bitch basically, if you don't like my Ana then don't waste your time reading this. I'm not going to waste my breath ranting about it because you're just one person. Anyway, most of you are hoping for a Baby Grey so you'll just have to read to find out if that's what you're getting ;). Thanks. Oh, and, there will be a time jump in this chapter as well.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

When I went back to work, I completely avoided Christian. Andrea sensed something was up so she just took care of everything Christian needed whenever he asked me for it, thankfully. On my break, I went into Christian's best friend, Jay's, office. He worked closely with Christian and Ros. When one of them couldn't do something, they went to him. And since I couldn't go to Christian, because he would just try to talk me into coming back to him, or Ros, because she would just tell Christian...Jay was my best option.

"Jay," I was relieved he was there and closed the door behind me.

"What's up, baby girl?" Jay asked me.

"You know mostly everyone, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Do you know a Jason Hawthorne?"

He raised his eyebrows at me and closed his laptop, giving me his full attention. Jay was like my big brother. I've known him since Kate introduced me to him at her wedding. I think she wanted me to hook up with him at first even though I was with Andrew but I said no. He's hot, don't get me wrong, but he's a player. I've seen all his flavors of the week stop by his office. Wait, he had a new girl every few days so they wouldn't even be flavors of the week.

"29. Wealthy. Works here at GEH, lives at Escala-" Jay started but I interrupted him.

"Wait, he works here?" I asked.

No. That was impossible. Why would he be working for his boss' enemy? Unless, he was spying on them. I knew it. He wouldn't just live at Escala and work at Andrew's business when he was a businessman and could just work at GEH. I knew it was possible and some people did it but it just seemed suspicious to me.

"Yeah, why?" Jay leaned back in his chair, raising an eyebrow at me.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure the door was completely closed before turning back to Jay,

"From this point on, anything I say is just between us, ok?" He nodded and I continued, "He was at my house and he works for Andrew."

"Your asshole of a husband, Andrew?" Jay asked and I hit him, playfully. "Okay, okay. I'm not going to say anything because I know you get enough of it from Katie and Christian."

"I do. Look, do you know anything about his background?"

Jay thought about it for a moment before admitting,

"Hawthorne was raised by his dad, who died three years ago. His mom was never around. Went to Stanford, graduated with a degree in business. Single. Lives alone. No siblings."

And I thought I was a loner. But there was just something so familiar about Jason and I couldn't place it. What did he know about me? Obviously, he wasn't loyal to Andrew for what he said to me about him. There was something he wanted and I would just have to find out what before he found out what's going on with Christian and I. He saw me at Escala. I had to be more careful. But, then again, it wasn't like Christian and I were still sleeping together.

Well, if only I had known the consequences.

_A month later_

I sat in the bathroom, staring at the pregnancy tests boxes. This was it. Three different pregnancy tests should give me accurate results. But if I was, what would I do? Kate wasn't talking to me, I couldn't even bear to be in the same room as Christian...for the past month and a half, I have been doing nothing but burying myself in work and books so I wouldn't have to deal with everything else. I've always wanted a baby but...Andrew would go ballistic if he ever found out.

But I built up the courage to finally pee on all three sticks. After I washed my hands, I waited for the timer to go off. I was anxious and my hands kept shaking so I picked up my phone and started checking my messages. Christian was not giving up, even after almost two months:

_Ana, please. I'm sorry-C_

_You mean the world to me. I take everything back. I'll do anything for you-C_

_Are you okay?-C_

_What's going on? All I want is to hear you say that you're okay-C  
><em>

_Ana, stop fucking around and answer me!-C_

_IF YOU DON'T ANSWER, I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE MYSELF AND DRAG YOU OUT-C_

So, he went from being pleading to pissed. I wanted to go to Escala to just tell him that I loved him and ask him to never let me go but I couldn't. Andrew had evidence. Physical evidence of Christian's old life and I just didn't want him to get hurt. I already forgave him for what he said but...I couldn't go back. Not with Jason always lurking around and me not knowing whose side he really was on. The timer went off and I was met with two red lines, a blue cross and the word "pregnant." Tears streamed down my cheeks and before I knew it, I was crying. All this time, I thought how amazing it would be to finally have my own family. To be an amazing mother like Kate was and have the family I always dreamed of having but my life was so fucked up, it was just that...a dream.

I heard the door shut downstairs, loudly. I grabbed the boxes and tests and shoved them to the bottom of the trashcan before hastily brushing my tears away. Footsteps were coming up the steps and I rushed out the bathroom, climbed into bed, and pulled the blanket over me. My back was to the door and when I heard it open, I squeezed my eyes shut. The footsteps walked towards the bed and then they changed direction, going towards the bathroom. It was Andrew. I knew it was. Oh god. Two minutes later, I heard the sound of something clattering to the floor in the bathroom.

"Get up," I heard Andrew growl and I opened my eyes but didn't move so he yanked me up by my hair, making me scream out in pain. "When I tell you to do something, bitch, I expect you to do it!"

"Andrew, please," I whimpered.

He pushed me away from him and threw the pregnancy tests on the bed,

"Whose baby is it?"

"Andrew..."

He slapped me hard across the face and I started sobbing harder, lifting a hand slowly to my stinging cheek. The last time he hit me, I saw a flash of regret but now...now I saw nothing like that. Just pure rage. And it scared me. Andrew grabbed me by my arm and pushed me against the wall,

"I will ask you again and you better tell me the fucking truth or I will make sure that that baby is no longer a problem...Whose-baby-is-it?"

Sobbing, I answered, "Christian Grey's."

"You fucking slut!" he threw me on the floor so I landed on my arm...hard. "Of all the people you could've screwed...you screw _him? _Tell me why I shouldn't show you exactly how crazy I can get."

"Andrew, I will do anything...just...please stop," I begged, holding my arm because it hurt too much to move.

He smirked and pulled me up off the floor with my good arm, saying slowly,

"When that little bastard child is born, I want you to give it up for adoption."

I shook my head and turned pleading. No, no. I couldn't lose my baby.

"No, Andrew, please," I cried, hoping he had some sort of humanity in him. "Please, I will do anything else...Just don't make me do that..."

He shook his head at me and smiled before walking out the room. I sat on the bed, slowly, and started sobbing my heart out again. My hands fell down to my stomach and all I could think about was having to grow attached to my baby through my entire pregnancy and then just giving he or she up so they could call someone else Mommy. Sniffling, I brushed my tears away and made my decision. I have let Andrew do anything to me for so long but I wasn't letting him take my baby away.

"Mommy's going to protect you," I whispered to my tiny little baby, softly. "I promise I'm going to protect us."

I looked out the window and saw Andrew's car gone. Grabbing two duffel bags out of the the closet, I started taking all the necessities and throwing them in the bags. There was no way in hell I could take my car. I wasn't stupid. Andrew installed GPS in everything I had. My phone, my laptop, my car. So I had to leave all of that behind.

"Taylor?" I called the only other person I could trust to do what I needed them to.

"Ana?" He sounded surprised.

"Please, Taylor...Can you pick me up?" I sniffled.

He agreed and by the time I had everything ready to go, Taylor got here. He put my bags in the SUV before opening the passenger-side door for me. Once both of us were in, I looked at Taylor and said,

"Please...you can't tell Christian."

"Ana, I can't keep this from him," Taylor sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you why I'm leaving because you won't be able to keep it from him but...please...when he finds out I left, tell him I'm okay and not to look for me."

Taylor was silent for the rest of the ride to Jay's apartment. He didn't speak until he stopped the car.

"Be safe. Please."

I reached over and hugged him, tightly. I've known Taylor for a while and he's become like an uncle to me. He huggged me back before I got out the car. Jay lived in a nice, upscale building but he didn't like to use a lot of money so he lived in a much more modest place. When I reached his apartment, he answered right away but looked surprised to see me.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning against his doorframe.

I took a deep breath before admitting,

"I need money."

He let me in and I sat down on the couch, but kept my bags close to me. He sat in the armchair across from me and watched me for a few minutes before his eyes fell dow to my busted lip.

"Did he hit you?" Jay asked me.

"I'm pregnant, Jay. And it's not Andrew's..." I felt tears start to well up again.

Jay sighed and ran his hands over his face, slowly. I couldn't help but start crying again. He got up and walked over to sit next to me, bringing me into his arms. I couldn't stop shaking and I knew it wasn't helping anything but I just couldn't stop. How did my life get so screwed up? And, because of me, I was bringing everyone i loved down. That was another reason I had to leave.

"Is it Christian's?" he asked and I nodded.

I wanted to ask him how he knew but that wasn't really important. All that mattered was me being gone before Andrew found out and tried to come after me.

"You want me to help you disappear?" he asked and I nodded again. "Ana, if I do this...there's no turning back. They will try and find you."

"I know," I whispered. "But I need to protect my baby."

He stood up and disappeared into his bedroom. I waited for about ten minutes before Jay came back with a backpack full of cash. He placed it in my lap and gave me the keys to one of his cars parked in the apartment's garage. It was his Audi RS 7. Jay loved that car. I couldn't believe he was giving it to me.

"There's twenty grand in the bag. If you need more, there's a bank account already set up for you. I'll add more every month. You don't go to Oregon, New York, Montana, Ohio, Iowa, Pennsylvania, Maine, Georgia or Virginia. Andrew has contacts in all of those states. Do not tell me where you're going because Christian will find out. I guarantee you that. You want to stay hidden? You have to be willing to give up everything," Jay said, seriously. "And your new name is Rose Hunter. Got it?"

I hugged Jay, tightly, and whispered,

"You're the best big brother in the world."

He wasn't really my brother but blood didn't matter. His arms wrapped around me and he whispered in my ear,

"Stay safe. For me."

As long as my baby was safe, I had to do it. And he was right. There was no coming back.

**Okay, so don't hate me but it was needed to be done. And this was the best place to stop it. You will see Christian's POV next chapter. And I dropped a couple of hints about what Andrew has on Christian. Don't worry. Ana won't stay hidden forever. Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Rose xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long (sort of) wait on this chapter. My internet was so stupid and it deleted everything I wrote. Okay, so a lot of people were torn on last chapter. Some of you liked it and some of you thought that Ana running away wasn't necessary. I don't think she runs away every chapter but if that's how you percieve it, I'm sorry. If you don't want to read it anymore, that's fine, but I'm not going to write it like other stories where Ana keeps Christian from knowing his child until they're like three. It won't even be that long. All I am asking for is people to give me one last chance and I will make it worth it. :). Oh, and to the guest that said this is the worst FSOG FF ever, don't bother wasting your time reading it and reviewing if you hate it that much. I know my story isn't the best but I like to write it and i'm not letting you, who can't even leave a respectful review, take something away that I love to do. I'm not wasting my time or anyone else's saying how disrespectful your review was. Thank you everyone else for still supporting me though. **

**Rose xoxo**

Christian POV:

"Where is she?" Kate stormed into my office and Jay and I stopped talking.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Ana! She's gone! I went to her house because I wanted to apologize for our fight but some of her clothes, our photo albums, stuff like that is gone. She left her phone and laptop and car but she's nowhere to be found," Kate started pacing the room.

I haven't spoken to Ana since she walked out after our argument. Yes, I regretted evey word I said and I tried telling her that over and over but she's just so damn stubborn that she wouldn't listen. But what did she expect? We're not ready for a baby. Especially when she won't leave her bastard of a husband. I loved her. I did. And I realized that now but...a baby?

"She's probably just with Andrew," I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I stood up and walked around my desk.

"She isn't! He's probably screwing his latest bitch! My sister is gone, Christian!" Kate said and then turned to Jay, who didn't look surprised at all. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Jay scoffed before admitting,

"Because I was the one that helped her disappear."

"What the hell do you mean you helped her disappear?" I exclaimed.

He folded his arms across his chest but didn't get a chance to say anything before the devil himself walked into my office. Kate's eyes started blazing with anger and she looked ready to pounce but Jay reacted first, grabbing her before she could do anything. Andrew threw a bunch of pictures on my desk of me and Ana. In bed.

"Where did you get these from?"

There was no way possible that one of Andrew's men took these pictures. Sawyer and Ryans had eyes on them everywhere, tracking phone calls, text messages. They wouldn't let them close enough to take these.

"As much as I want to say I got them from my men...an anonymous person sent these. No wonder she didn't want to screw me anymore," Andrew smirked.

"Get the fuck out my office before I do something I _won't _regret," I said, menacingly.

"Okay," he said and started to walk out but then stopped and turned back around. "I'm sure you want to know why my wife has suddenly went missing. Here, catch."

He tossed me something and I caught it before he walked out. I looked down and saw a positive pregnancy test. Kate looked down at it and gasped. Ana was pregnant. I couldn't breath. Fuck. I wasn't ready for a child. What the hell was I going to do with a baby.

"She's pregnant?" Kate breathed.

"Fuck!" I threw the stick aside and slammed my hands on my desk. "What the hell did she do?"

"That is exactly why she didn't come to you!" Jay snapped. "You never fucking think about anyone but yourself!"

First, he helps my pregnant girlfriend disappear and then he basically tells me that I'm selfish? God, everyone just loved to piss me the fuck off. All I wanted was some peace and quiet just to think about what I was going to do. And how I was going to find Ana. Jay may be like a brother to me but I wasn't about to hear a lecture from anyone.

"Jay, stay out of this!" I retorted.

"She had a fucking miscarriage the first time she got pregnant by him," Jay was pissed and I looked up, surprised. "That's why she wanted a baby so badly! She's lost one before and she doesn't want it to happen again! Yes, you apologized for talking to her the way you did but did you ever once apologize to her about what you said about the possibility of her being pregnant? No. And she couldn't tell you about the ultimatum Andrew gave her because he told her that he would go to the media. If she left, the baby would be safe. If she didn't leave, he would make her give up the baby for adoption and if she went to you, he would've made sure that that baby was no one's problem."

I sat down and sighed,

"She had a miscarriage?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't have known because you were too damn busy thinking about what would happen to _you _if you became a father," Jay said and before he left, he said, "You know, I pray to God that baby stays safe because it is the only person she thinks she has left. What do you think will happen to her if she feels she has no reason to live? If she comes to me, I will keep her safe but unless you're ready to step up, I'll keep her hidden."

Kate had been quiet and I looked up to see tears running down her cheeks, "I'm the worst sister in the world. I should've kept her safe."

I shook my head,

"Don't. I'll hire a P.I. The best one in the country...We'll find her, Kate."

"Before she has the baby?" Kate asked, hopefully.

In the years I have known Katherine Kavanagh...I've never seen her so vulnerable. But Ana means so much to both of us it's hard to explain. I made the worst mistake of my life and I was going to have to pay for it every single day that Ana is gone. But I will find her. And I will do everything in my power to find her before my baby is born. If I had to get down on my hands and knees and beg her to come back then that is what I will do. But I am not missing out on my child's life. And I had to find them before Andrew...or both of them were dead.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks and I kept my word to Kate about hiring the best P.I. in the state but it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. I went in knowing that I couldn't expect much so soon but...I just wanted Ana back in my arms, safe. When I get her back, she is going to have a place to stay. Elliot was working on a house on the Sound. No one knew about it yet in case Andrew or his men found out. It was a mansion but I wanted her and the baby to be comfortable and I knew she would love it. Ana loved old-fashioned stuff. God, I missed her. There wasn't one thought in my mind that didn't have something to do with Ana.<p>

"Any luck, sir?" Taylor walked into my office.

If it was anyone but Taylor or Jay walking into my office without knocking, I would've gave them hell but Taylor was too concerned with Ana for formalities. He was like an uncle to her or something. Taylor knew Ray. He was Ana's connection to her father. When their parents died, her and Kate went through hell.

"No. But I can't say I'm surprised," I sighed, leaning back in my chair.

Taylor closed the door behind him and locked it before sitting in the chair across from me. I had a feeling he was keeping something from me but I didn't say anything because my focus had to be on Ana and the baby. Whatever Taylor needed to tell me, he had to just come out and say it. Everything had to be ready for when the P.I. found them and brought them home. Hopefully, before her pregnancy was up. But I knew it was hard considering we had nothing to go on. Jay said she wouldn't be in certain states and he made sure to give her nothing but cash but he wouldn't tell us anything else.

"Look, I'm not here to give you a speech or give you hell. But I need you to understand some things," Taylor started. "She is Raymond Steele's daughter. When they don't want to be found, they become ghosts and it is a hell of a job trying to get them back. I want you to find her and keep her safe. She's scared and confused and she doesn't know how to raise a baby alone. Yes, we all know she needs to grow up but talking to her the way you did, it made her feel as useless as she feels when she's with Blackwell. That's why she didn't go to you. Her father taught her to be strong and not depend on anyone. Maybe she did the naive thing of running away but she thought she was doing what her father wanted."

I knew Taylor was right. And I wish I could take back every single thing that I said that night that hurt her. She's the best thing to ever happen to me and I fucked it up. Ana was a sweet, kind, caring and gentle person. She would make the best mother in the world. If something happened to her or the baby...I lose the reason I have to live. I've come to terms with the fact that I'm going to be a father and I'm talking to Flynn about it. As long as I got them back, I didn't care what I had to do. It was the means to an end.

"I'll find her, Taylor," I said, softly.

He nodded and said,

"I know. One of the first things I learned about you is that you don't give up. Even if it makes you a pain in the ass sometimes," we both smiled a little, knowing it was true. "There's something else you need to know, though...You knew Ray wasn't Katherine's father, right?"

Kate and Ana had the same mother, Carla, but different fathers. Ana knew but it didn't matter to her or Kate. Ray was the one that was there through everything for Kate from the time she was 5 or 6.

"Yes. Ana told me," I nodded, leaning forward. Where was Taylor going with this?

"Carla gave birth to twins six years before Ana was born. A boy and a girl. Katherine has a twin brother. Her nor Ana know. Apparently, Katherine's biological father left her with Carla and took his son," Taylor explained. "Did you notice that there was only one person you hired that's background check has come back with hardly anything on it?"

I thought about it for a moment before nodding,

"Jason Hawthorne. I hired him anyway because he was the best at making sure people went through with their deals."

"Doesn't he look exactly like her? Boss, it's a little suspicious. And he's been watching Ana from the time she comes to work to the time she leaves," Taylor said. "And Barney didn't run the background check like he usually does with people working this closely to you. He's here for something."

I was pissed. No one I've ever hired got in without a full background check and I was idiotic enough to do it anyway because he did a damn good job at keeping deals from sinking. Ros and I made the deals but he kept them firm. And the fact that Jason might be Ana's and Kate's brother? I was going to have a little talk with him. If he had another motive besides getting to know his sisters then there would be a problem. Someone knocked on the door and Taylor stood up to unlock it and open it. It was my P.I, Leo Rosenfeld. He could find anyone. And he better be able to find Ana considering I'm paying him 15,000 a week.

"I have a lead," Leo said and I sat up straighter. "But, you aren't going to like how this is going to have to go down."

"Will you be able to find her?" I asked, firmly.

"Yes. But it's going to need your whole security team and your family aboard," Leo dropped a heavy file on my desk. "Miss Steele seems to have a lot of enemies, including her husband and his men. In order for me to find her, you've got to get rid of them."

The reason I even agreed to paying him 15K a week was because he was trained to fight, use a gun, he was like one of my security members and he could easily bring her home safely.

"What does my family have to do with this?" I stood up.

"If she doesn't get brought home and stays hidden or one of the people after her kills her...everything your family worked hard to keep buried is going to come out. We're taking a risk by doing this but it's the only way you can find her before they do and she haves the baby," explained Leo.

I looked at Taylor. This was not what I expected to happen. All I wanted to do was bring Ana and the baby home. Now I needed to drag my family into this and this would probably end up getting someone hurt. I just hoped it wasn't Ana.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Bellevue a couple of hours later. My family needed to know what might happen in case something went wrong. Yes, I was willing to do anything for Ana in order to bring her and the baby back home but my family also had to be aboard. They were going to be affected by this. But what I wanted to fucking know was what Andrew had on me. There wasn't much he could have considering I've never actually done anything illegal but...Ana said the last thing I wanted was my lifestyle coming out. Lifestyle...<p>

"Christian!" my mother's voice interrupted my thoughts as she opened the door and beamed when she saw me. "What a surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

I kissed her on the cheek and said, "I wish I was here just to visit you, Mom. But this is important."

She nodded and my security team followed me inside, including Barney and Welch who usually just stay on the other side of the phone but they needed to be here for this as well. Jay was here, talking to Elliot, and if he had any contact with Ana...I needed him to tell me. He might think that he was doing what was best for her but out there...she wasn't safe. Neither was the baby and Taylor was right about her not knowing how to raise a baby alone. They needed me but I needed both of them more than I need air.

"Oh, of course," she led us into the family room where the entire family was. "Can I get you men anything?"

"No," I said and they all shook their heads.

Mia was playing with Ava and her dolls on the floor while Kate was talking quietly to Elliot and Jay. My dad was probably in his office, which was his sanctuary. We didn't have the best relationship. I don't think he ever got over the fact that I dropped out of Harvard to start my own business. Even after I made my first million, he never once told me he was proud of me...and that was all I ever wanted to hear. My mother said it all the time but it would be different coming from my father who I have always looked up to.

"Anything new?" Kate immediately asked me and I nodded. "Well, do you know where she is?"

"No. But we know how to get to her before Andrew does," I folded my arms across my chest.

Mia looked up and Ava got up to show me her little doll. I picked her up and she wrapped her tiny arms around my neck before kissing me on the cheek. I thought about having a little girl. That would scare the shit out of me. Girls needed so much more than boys. I mean, I am a good uncle with Ava but that's because I could always take her back to her parents. But then I imagined having a little version of Ana...running around and giggling. If she looked anything like her mother, she wasn't coming out of the house until she was 40.

"Why are you trying to find Ana before her husband does?" Mia asked, confused.

"It's a long story," Kate shook her head. "The short version, she ran from him because he abuses her. And now she's pregnant. We have to find her before her or the baby get hurts."

"And the baby's mines," I added, softly, making my mother's eyes widen and probably making her heart stop.

There was silence for a few moments before my dad walked in,

"What do you need to get her back?"

I was surprised that my dad was the one to ask that. He was usually the last one to agree to something that involved anything illegal. And what we were about to do was very illegal. As much as I wanted my family to stay out of this, it involved them, too.

"Andrew is promising to release things that'll hurt our family if he finds Ana and she doesn't give the baby up. That's why she ran. And if we don't find her first, he'll kill them. Both of them...So, we have to get rid of his men," I explained. "You don't have to do anything illegal. All you have to do is be willing to take the risk. I can't lose them."

"I told her where not to go," Jay spoke up, sighing. "She's not going to be in Oregon, New York, Montana, Ohio, Iowa, Pennsylvania, Maine, Georgia or Virginia. Andrew has men stationed in all of those states. If you want to hunt them down before they hunt her down, you have to have eyes everywhere. We don't have enough. You'll need more."

"So where do we start?" Elliot asked.

"Jason Hawthorne."

**So, I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I tried my best. Again, Ana isn't going to be gone for long. She won't even be gone for a year and they WILL be found before the baby is born but a lot of stuff will still go down. Please review even if it is just to say hi. I appreciate every single one and I will answer every single question you have. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Rose xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reiews last chapter. I'm so glad a lot of you decided to stick by me. I really appreciate it and you guys are so amazing. Like I said last chapter, Ana won't even be 8 months pregnant when Christian finds her. Anyway, I won't keep you guys waiting and I hope everyone who had to suffer through a blizzard is okay. :) **

**Rose xoxo**

Christian POV:

As Taylor and Sawyer were collecting Jason and bringing him to Bellevue, Jay walked in. Bellevue had sort of become our headquarters and my mom didn't mind because she wanted her grandchild back safely and my dad felt like he owed to Ray. They knew each other way before I knew Ana or Kate and they seemed to have been close friends. Jay had been pissed at me and I was surprised he was even in my dad's office right now. He was holding something that looked like a picture in his hand.

"Look, Christian. I'm sorry for being an ass these past few days but you have to understand where I'm coming from. Ana is like a little sister to me and I just wanted to protect her. You should've saw how desperate she looked-"

Jay was one of the only friends I actually had. He and I were as close as me and Elliot. Coming from him, it wasn't anyhting to be played around with. He told me like it was, no sugar coating and I need someone to do that.

"Jay, you don't have to apologize," I assured him. "I get it. The way I treated her wasn't right. But I'm going to make it up to her and I am going to bring both of them home. Safely."

He looked down at the picture in his hands before stepping forward and handing me an ultrasound photo,

"She sent me this. There was no return address but there was a letter that came with it."

He handed me the note before walking out. But, before he did, he said,

"Jason is out there. But you need to read the letter first."

I leaned against the desk and stared at the ultrasound photo for a few moments. It was just a little blip but it felt like I was growing attached already. I tucked the photo safely into my pocket. This was going to be copied and framed for my office at home, work, and my mother would probably want one. The note was what I needed to read:

_Christian,_

_I am sorry for how selfish I am. And I am probably the last person you want to be the mother of your child but I would do anything in the world to protect our baby. I got myself into this and I hate to drag all of you in it. I love you. I've always loved you and i was too much of a coward to tell you. Instead, I ran away. I always run away. But I just couldn't stay. Andrew would've made me give the baby up for adoption and I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Don't blame Jay. I went to him because I thought that I couldn't turn to anyone else. _

_Please don't look for me. If Andrew finds out, he'll kill you. All of you. And then no one will be able to remember how good all of you were. The reason I wouldn't leave him is because he has pictures and videos of you. And your submissives. You beating them. You aren't that man anymore, Christian, I know that that isn't you anymore but the rest of the world doesn't. He also has something on the rest of your family. He knows that Grace was arrested before for fraud. She filed bankruptcy over 20 years ago because she couldn't afford to spare any money and her parents needed it. I don't know the full extent but Andrew showed me the police records even though they were supposed to be expunged. Carrick let a guilty man go free one time to save Elliot. The man killed someone and he was one of Elliot's friends so he was going to make it look like Elliot did it unless your dad threw the case. You know this already but so does Andrew. Elliot was drunk one night and he was driving. He hit a girl and broke her back. Your parents begged her parents not to send Elliot to jail because they could and in return for her silence, they paid for every single medical bill and anything she needs. She has a trust fund and everything. _

_After I tell you what happened with me and Kate, you probably will never look at me the same again. But I have to tell you. After our parents died, Kate and I were desperate for money. She was in college and she had already given up everything for me and we couldn't get access to our trust fund until Kate turned 21. We needed food and I didn't know what else to do. So I went to a market and tried to shoplift a few things. They caught me and called the cops. Two men. Kate didn't want my life to be ruined if I had a record so the cops said they'll make it go away if Kate and I did a few things for them. It was the most shameful night of my life and I did that to my sister. After it was over, they gave us some money and told the store owners it was a little misunderstanding and they didn't file charges. I'm sorry. Andrew can bring me down after the baby is born because he or she will have you. But I can't let the same thing happen to you and your family. Ava needs her parents and our baby needs you but I'm replaceable. I love you more than i've ever loved anyone. Be safe. I'll try and keep you updated on the baby. I'm sorry._

_Ana_

It looked like she had been crying while she wrote this and her tears dried on the paper. My Ana...I had to get her back. Everything that Andrew had was enough to ruin my family's reputation. He could release every damn photo and video he had of me but I would die before I let him touch my child or Ana. If I had to give up everything, fine. Nothing means any fucking more to me than they do. All I wanted was to have them come home and move into the house Elliot's company was working on. I needed to get them back. Two months wasn't soon enough ans that was what Leo said was the time period.

I walked out of the office. No one needed to know about this because I would kill Andrew before he touched any of my fucking family. Taylor and Saywer were putting Jason in a chair.

"You don't need to tie me up. I'm not going anywhere," snapped Jason before his eyes fell on me. "Shouldn't you be looking for Ana?"

"You don't ask me a damn question," I said, harshly. "I ask them. And my first one is who the hell are you?"

He scoffed and shook his head but I could see how easy it was to tell that him and Kate were twins. The same dirty blonde hair and emerald green eyes. And they had the same exact facial features. The cheekbones, the strong jaw. Kate was just a way more feminine version.

"Shouldn't you know?" he retorted and Sawyer stepped forward, but Jason stopped him by saying, "Fine. Fine. Calm down...I'm Kate's twin brother and Ana's big brother."

"How did you know where they were?" asked Taylor.

Jason sighed before admitting,

"Before he died, my dad told me that I had two sisters. A twin and a little sister 6 years younger than me. He said he never wanted Kate so he left my mother, Carla Steele. Then, six years later, she married Ray and had Ana. He said he didn't know where they were and I spent years looking for them. When I heard that they lost our mother and Ray...I knew I had to get to them, but by the time I did, there was no point. I thought they were happy. Kate had a family and Ana was married to Andrew. But when I saw Ana in the elevator at Escala, I knew that she was sleeping with you. And then I found out he was hitting her. I tried to help her but she doesn't trust me because she doesn't know who I am."

"How much do you know?"

"Enough," he shrugged.

"Why does Andrew want to kill Ana and get rid of the baby?" Sawyer asked.

Jason hesitated. I didn't know why. He didn't have a choice but to tell me. He may be Ana's and Kate's brother but I would still kick his ass. Why would he want to hide anything that could save his sister and niece or nephew? If he didn't tell me willingly, I would just have to use other means.

"Because she knows that Andrew Blackwell didn't exist until five years ago," he answered, finally.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

This was just getting even more fucking twisted and I couldn't wrap my head around it. But I stayed alert because it was for Ana and the baby. I had to protect Ana and the baby. Bringing her home was the only way I could ensure that.

"Andrew wasn't always Andrew. He changed his name from Eric Jacobs and moved here to Seattle where he started his business," Jason started to explain but I cut him off.

"We ran background checks on him."

"Okay, that was because you were looking for the wrong things for the wrong person," countered Jason. "Your men look for a record and anything out of place for Andrew Blackwell. He knew beforehand that he had to make sure everything was in place. But if you ran a background check on Eric Jacobs, then you would find a record as long as my arm."

I folded my arms across my chest and started pacing back and forth across the room. Ana hated when I did that. She said it made her nervous. God, all I wanted was to bring her home, make love to her over and over, and be there for her every step of her pregnancy. I wanted to give her a massage when she was sore, wake up in the middle of the night and go to the store for her when she was craving something...hold her hand while she brought our baby into the world.

"So he wants Ana dead because she knows he changed his identity?" Taylor raised an eyebrow at Jason.

"Andrew was mixed in with the wrong crowd when he was in his late teens to early 20s. They killed, stole, tortured. They did every bad thing you can think of. When he was 22, the cops caught them and Andrew snitched because he didn't want to go down for life. By the time they found out who was the one that snitched, Andrew was long gone. Just because they're in jail, doesn't mean they don't have people on the outside. If Ana starts saying who Andrew really is, they'll find him and make him regret talking. If Andrew kills Ana, besides his men who he trusts, there's no one that knows his past. Dead people can't speak," Jason crossed his arms and I stopped in front of him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I did my homework. When you spend years looking for something, you find things you wouldn't expect," he responded.

Jay walked in, on the phone, and mouthed "Ana" before saying to her,

"Yeah, baby girl. He's right here."

I walked over to Jay and he handed me the phone.

"Ana?" I asked, knowing it was stupid considering Jay just told me it was Ana but I had to make sure she was still there.

"Christian," she breathed and I closed my eyes, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? How's the baby? Where are you?" I questioned.

She laughed a little. All I wanted was to hear her voice and hear for myself that she was okay.

"I'm fine...The baby's fine. There were a few complications but we're okay," she avoided my question, subtly.

"What kind of complications?" I asked, worried.

"I have high blood pressure," she whispered. "The doctor put me on bed rest for a little while...Christian, I won't ever keep you from the baby but I can't come back. At least not until Andrew's gone."

I walked over to a more private corner, running a hand through my hair, and said,

"We're working on getting rid of him now. I promise I will bring you and the baby home safely. You just have to trust me."

She took a deep breath befroe asking, "Did you read the letter?"

"Yes, and I don't care what happened in your past. If I find out who they are, i will hunt down those cops and choke the life out of them. But it doesn't change the way I feel about you. Nothing about you or me or my family is going to come out...I love you, okay?" saying the words out loud, just made it feel so much more real and I needed to say it.

"You do?" She asked, tearfully.

"More than life itself," I answered, honestly.

I wish I could just hold her in my arms and forget everything else that was going on in the world. She was all I needed to make it through the rough patches. I wanted to be the one she came home to every night and I would treat her exactly how she deserved to be treated. Like a queen.

"I-I have to go," she sniffled. "But I love you, too."

Then she hung up. I walked into the kitchen where everyone else had gathered and asked Barney,

"Did you get it?"

He nodded and said,

"She's in Colorado."

**Sorry for the short chapter but this just seemed the best place to stop it. Not really exciting but it has a lot of important things in it. Hoped you like it. Please review and PM me or just leave any questions you have in your review. :)**

**Rose xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad a lot of you thought last chapter was exciting. Sorry for the late update, again there is so much going on in my life right now and I just had to finish a 15 page essay on Russian History so I didn't really have much time for this story and Love is All I Need. But I'm done now and I can focus on my stories. I hope you guys like this chapter. And who is totally excited to go see the movie?! I am totally dragging my boyfriend along to see it. Enjoy :).**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

Ali walked in, carrying groceries, and saw my phone in my hands.

"Ana...please don't tell me you called someone on your phone," she said and I bit my lip, knowing I probably just made a mistake deciding to call Jay.

Alison became my best friend as soon as I got to Colorado. We connected. She was in an abusive relationship before but she got out before it got too bad. Finally, she managed to pry everything out of me. And she convinced me to send the letter and ultrasound picture to Christian. I was staying with her because she had a completely locked down house. Every way that a person could get in was secured and she knew how to fight. Ali may look all pretty and sweet on the outside but she was not one to mess around with. She was tall, curvy and had long brown hair with greenish-grey eyes.

I was now about 9 weeks pregnant. My blood pressure was dangerously high so I was put on bed rest and a strict diet. No more than small doses of salt and I can't have caffeine at all whereas other pregnant women could have small doses of caffeine. Ali made sure I stuck to everything. She knew how much I wanted this baby and it wasn't like I was on lockdown but both of us were scared about Andrew. At first, I wanted to keep Ali away from me because if she got in the way and Andrew showed up...he would kill her with no hesitation. About a year and a half into our marriage, I found out who he really was. And it definitely wasn't Andrew Blackwell. My marriage wasn't legal so I wouldn't need a divorce but it didn't matter. Andrew was going to find me.

All I had to do was stay hidden until after the baby was born...even though it would hurt more than a knife to the heart...I was going to do what I had to do to protect my child. Christian would take care of him or her. I knew he would. He would've came around eventually and I ran before he could even get the chance to process anything. That was the most selfish and cowardice thing I ever did. Christian deserved so much better than I could give him.

"I'm sorry, I..." I started but she immediately took the phone out of my hand.

"How long were you on it?" she asked, quickly.

"About five minutes, but at least two," I admitted.

She threw it to the ground and stomped on it before started to close every single curtain. I completely forgot. If I was on the phone for over 15 seconds, they would be able to trace me. Damn it. I always screwed something up. Everything I touched crumbled. This baby and Christian would be so much better off without me but I had to be strong for both of them in order to be the mother I wanted to be...even if I didn't get to see my child.

"Get your stuff packed," she ordered. "No more than two bags. Nothing big and unnecessary. Just the necessities. I told you that if you needed to call someone, you do it from my phone."

I left the phone behind that Andrew gave me but not the phone Christian did. And he probably put a tracker in that one as well.

"I'm sorry, Ali-" my eyes started to fill with tears but she grabbed my hands and shook her head.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. I'm going to get you out of here. And then I'll call Christian," she said, soothingly.

"But-"

"No arguments, Ana. If Christian can find you, so can Andrew. I need to tell him where you are so he can get you and the baby out of here safely," Ali said, firmly.

Before I nodded, I realized how she worded what she just said. No. No way.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Ali. You've been protecting me for like 2 months. If I'm leaving, you're coming with me," I insisted and she gave me a small smile before ordering me to go pack.

All I could hope was that I would end up back in the safety of Christian's arms and not Andrew's clutch.

Christian's POV:

We landed in Colorado a few hours later and Barney told me that as long as Ana kept the phone with her, then they would be able to get her location. The thought of being able to hold her in my arms by the end of the day and get down on my knees to kiss her stomach...it made everything worth it. Andrew was gone. We couldn't find him. He took every dime out of his bank account and dissapeared. He wasn't going to stay gone for long but I would handle it when came to that. As for now, I had to worry about my child and the mother of my child.

I could already picture myself and Ana sitting in the grass while we watched a little copper-haired boy and tiny little blue-eyed girl play in the field. Ana would look so beautiful swollen with my child. Our beautiful baby boy or girl.

"Grey, we might want to disguise Ana before we move her out," Leo said from the front of the SUV.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"One of my associates in the area said there was someone watching her from the distance as her and another girl walked out of a house," he explained.

Barney pulled up the GPS tracker system on his IPad and I saw that the red dot that represented Ana was moving. If someone was watching her they would be following her right now. My phone suddenly rang and it was an unknown number.

"Speaker," Barney told me and I nodded.

I pressed the answer button before putting it on speaker,

"Who is this?"

"It's Ana's friend, Alison. This is Christian, right?" a woman's gentle voice spoke through the phone.

"Yes. Is Ana okay?" I asked, quickly.

"She's okay. Her and the baby are both okay. Just, can you please hurry up and come get her? I think someone's following us," her voice sounded a little panicked.

Barney tapped me and gestured to the dot before shaking his head. They were moving around too much.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. But I need you guys to stay in one place."

There was a moment's hesitation from the other side of the phone and I prayed that I reached them before someone else did. At least Ana wasn't alone. I would've given myself a heart attack if she was being followed and she had no one to protect her or the baby.

"Okay. We're at the Denver Aquarium," the sound of an engine stopping was in the background.

Taylor swore from the front. We were running into traffic.

"It'll be at least a half hour, sir," Taylor said.

"How far is it?"

"2 and a half miles but the highway is backed up. If I take another way, it'll still be at least 20 minutes," Taylor explained.

I gave him the go ahead and he took a back road before I spoke back to Alison,

"We'll be there as soon as possible."

"She's crying," Alison responded, quietly.

"Put her on the phone...please," my leg bounced up and down nervously.

There was some noise in the background before I heard sniffling and Ana say,

"C-Christian?"

I took my phone off speaker before responding.

"Hey, baby. Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm scared," she admitted.

"There's nothing for you to be scared of. I'm close, okay? Before you know it, you'll be in my arms and you'll never have to be scared again, okay?"

"Promise?" her voice cracked and it broke my heart to hear her like this.

Other men might have been mad that Ana just left with their child with no note or anything to them and I was an idiot at first but then I realized that her fears weren't misplaced. Andrew did have things on my family that could bring us down and he wasn't just saying that to keep Ana quiet. Andrew could back up every single piece of information he had on us. But I was responsible for Ana and our baby now and this was what I needed to do, no matter the cost.

"I promise."

"I don't deserve your love...but I love you so much," she whispered, tearfully.

"I love you, too," I whispered back before hearing a loud crash and Ana scream. "Ana?! Ana?!" There was no response and I turned to Taylor, "I don't care if you have to go a 100 miles per hour, just get there!"

Taylor stepped on the gas and everything was a blur as we sped past it. The line went dead and I looked at Barney. The dot had disppeared. I ran my hands over my face and prayed to God I would get there in time. When we finally pulled up in front of the aquarium, I jumped out. I realized that I didn't know what car to look for when I heard,

"Christian!"

I spun around to see Ana. She was in a loose grey shirt, faded jeans, and gray flats. I let out a sigh of relief and she ran into my arms. I caught her and held her close to me. She sobbed into my chest and I stroked her hair,

"Shh, it's okay...I'm here now. It's okay."

"A-Ali. She's bleeding. You have to help her," Ana pulled away and led me to an alley behind the aquarium.

Taylor was kneeling by a girl with long brown hair and greenish-grey eyes. There was a huge blood stain in her white shirt where her ribs were. Her eyes started to close. Ana went to her side, immediately, and grabbed her hand.

"Ali. Ali, please," Ana begged.

"I-I'll be f-fine," Alison gave her a small, painful smile.

"We'll get you to a hospital and then we'll go back to Seattle," she promised her.

"T-they're g-going to h-hurt you. G-go," Alison insisted.

Ryans handed me the keys to the second SUV and ordered me,

"Get Ana out of here. We'll take care of her and meet you back in Seattle."

I had to drag Ana away as she cried. I put her in the passenger seat and fastened her seatbelt before getting in myself. The only thing that mattered to me right now was getting Ana out safely. The others would take care of Alison. This was just not how I expected this day to go.

**Not as long as I wanted the chapter to be but I didn't know what to write after this. Please review and let me know if you saw the movie and what you thought of it but no spoilers :). Thanks.**

**Rose xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: I reached over 200 reviews! You guys are so fantastic and I love all of you for it. Thanks for sticking with me. Now, onto the story.**

**Rose xoxo**

Ana POV:

I woke up in a big, plush, bed. As I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjust, I realized that I was in Christian's bedroom at Escala. Memories of everything rushed back to me all at once and my mind immediately went to Ali. She had to be okay. I needed her to be okay. We may have only known each other for a short period of time but we became like best friends and I trusted her nearly as much as I trusted Christian or Kate. She sacrificed her life for me.

As I rested my head against the pillow again, I realized this was where Christian and I first had sex. Where we conceived our baby. I had to admit...I really missed this place. The door opened and Christian walked in with a tray of breakfast. He turned the light on and smiled when he saw that I was already awake. He looked so sexy in a fitted T-shirt with basketball shorts that showed of his toned legs. I bit my lip.

"Good morning, baby," he sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss me before kissing my stomach, "and good morning to my other baby."

I giggled. Christian really had come a long way from the man he used to be. And I was so proud of him. He had a bigger heart than anyone realized. I just wished he would let people see it more.

"You're sweaty," I noticed it for the first time.

Not that I minded but I would rather get him sweaty another way.

"I'm going to take a shower. I just got back from my run. If I get back and at least half the food isn't eaten, you're getting a spanking," he mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm," I laughed before kissing him again. "Yes, sir."

He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. I looked back, confused. He kissed my head before going into the bathroom. I put the tray in front of me and I was actually starving. By the time Christian came out of the bathroom in just a towel wrapped around his lower half, half the fruit was gone, I ate a bowl of granola, an omelet, two pieces of toast, and two glasses of orange juice. He laughed and shook his head at me.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full of toast.

"Nothing," he smiled at me. "I'm just glad you're home safe."

My face fell and I swallowed the remainder of my food before whispering, "I'm sorry."

He walked over to me and moved the tray to the bedside table before laying me down, climbing on top of me and saying,

"Don't apologize-"

"Christian, I'm an idiot, okay?" I cut him off. "I thought I was protecting you guys by leaving. I thought I was protecting the baby...Everyone expects me to always be so calm and put together and stable but sometimes I just want to stop..."

It was his turn to cut me off but he did it by kissing me with as much passion as he could muster into one kiss. When he pulled away, he stared into my eyes. Grey to blue. I wondered if the baby would have his eyes. I could already imagine a little girl with big, grey eyes and long brown hair. She would look exactly like her father.

"Let me take care of you. Stop forcing yourself to make decisions because you feel like it's your only way out. I used to be like that before you came into my life. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I know I tell you that a lot but I mean it with every fiber of my being...you are every reason I have to live and I love you more than life itself. I love you more than I value my own life and I will love this baby just as much," he promised me and a stray tear slipped out the corner of my eye.

And for some reason, I had just became like really turned on, Well, I was always turned on around him but it's been a bit over two months and I _needed _him. I pulled his towel and threw it on the floor. His erection sprang free and I pulled his lips down on mine.

"Ana, baby," he groaned into my mouth as I took him into my hand.

"I need you...please," I pulled away, looking him in the eye as I stroked him.

He kissed my ear, my jawline, my neck, and my collarbone. I bit my lip as he unbuttoned his dress shirt which was the only thing I was wearing besides my undergarments. He sucked on my pulse point as he expertly undid my bra with one hand and tossed it somewhere across the room. One hand massaged my breast and the other slipped down to the bundle of nerves nestled between my thighs. I moaned as he rubbed my clit with the pad of his thumb.

"So wet for me," he whispered in my ear as he massaged me.

"Only you," I moaned. "Please...I need more..."

One of his fingers glided inside of me, moving in and out easily. He added two more and I felt myself reaching my peak. What really pushed me over the edge was when he curled his long fingers to hit my g-stop. My walls tightened around his fingers as I came. Christian has pushed me over the edge with just his fingers before but never this fast.

"Ana, that was..." Christian started.

"You're more sensitive...down there when you're pregnant," I explained, shyly.

"Hmm, I'm going to get you knocked up more often then," he said, mischievously, making me laugh out loud.

He tore my panties off and I was about to complain but he didn't give me a chance to before he thrusted inside of me. Both of us moaned at the skin-to-skin contact. That was also a good thing. You didn't need to wear condoms during sex while you're pregnant. Christian placed his hands on either side of my head as he pulled out so far he was almost completely out then thrusted back into me. He draped one of my legs over his shoulder so he could get deeper and it felt so fucking good.

"Harder, Christian!" I begged.

He wasted no time in obeying before he started pounding in and out of my pussy. I threw my head back, moaning his name over and over.

"This...is...mine," Christian grunted between thrusts and I nodded, before he cupped my breasts. "All...mine. Say it."

I bit down on my lip before saying in a breathy voice, "Yes...oh god, yes. All yours..."

Within two more thrusts, I was gone, milking him for everything he had. He collapsed on the bed beside me. I needed that.

* * *

><p>The next day, I sat next to Ali's bedside while she slept and read my book. The guys managed to hold off the bleeding before they flew her back over here and took her to the hospital. I was so happy when the doctors said she was going to be okay. There were some complications but she should make a full recovery. Christian had to go into work but he left three security members with me. He added two extras: a woman named Prescott and another guy whose last name was Hunter. They were mine and the baby's guards along with Sawyer. Christian had Taylor and Ryans. The Greys also had security but they would only agree to one per person.<p>

"Hey," I heard Ali's quiet voice.

I looked up at smiled at her, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"High," she said, and we both laughed. "No, I'm numb. They have me on Percuset, Oxycodin and Morphine."

"At least you're okay," I tried to cheer her up. "Christian's housekeeper brought you some homemade soup. The doctors said you should hold off on solids and I didn't want you to eat the bland hospital food so I brought you something."

I moved her tray table close to her so she could eat when my phone rang. Christian bought me a new one. He bought me a new everything, actually. When I looked at my phone, Jason's name popped up on the screen. I was avoiding him. Kate had accepted the fact that we had a brother but I didn't. All this time...and he never tried to contact us. Yesterday, they sat me and Kate down and explained everything. It was a lot to swallow. I knew it wasn't all his fault because his dad never told him about Kate. But, then again...if his dad hadn't have left, my mom wouldn't have met Ray and wouldn't have had me. Maybe I could give Jason a chance but...I needed time.

"Who was that?" Ali asked, her hand shaking slightly as she lifted the spoon of soup to her lips.

Before I could even respond to her, Jason walked in. He froze when he saw Ali. She looked up and her eyes widened. I looked between them. They knew each other? Obviously, they did, because the way they were staring at each other...I felt like a third wheel.

"Jason?" Ali breathed.

"Ali...I..." he couldn't get a sentence out and I saw pain flash across her features.

"Get out, Jason. You're just going to make more excuses for yourself," she said, quietly, turning her attention back to her food but I had a feeling she lost her appetite.

"Ali, please-" he started but she shouted at him.

"Get out! I hate you! When I needed you the most, you left me to do what? Have a few parties and screw a few girls? I lost everything because of you! Everything!"

I placed a hand on Ali's arm to calm her down before leading Jason out. He was going to tell me how he knew my best friend and what he did to her because it sounded like they had an entire past together. As soon as one problem was solved, more came along. Nothing but more drama.

"What was that?" I demanded as soon as we were alone.

"It's a long story, Ana. One I'm not ready to tell," he said, pissed.

Oh no. He wasn't going to get angry with me. If anything, I'm the one that should be pissed. Not because of the thing with Ali but because of him not telling me who he really was. I thought he worked for Andrew, for God's sake. I looked over my shoulder at Sawyer, Prescott, and Hunter who were all at a certain position around the private waiting room area. Christian was making sure he had the best medical care for her and when she was discharged, he had an apartment waiting for her at Escala. It was a few floors down from the penthouse. But then her and Jason would be in the same building. I hoped she didn't kill him.

"You are not going to get pissed with me, Jason! Now, tell me why Ali looked like she was ready to kill you," I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're as stubborn as my dad said our mother was," he said and I rolled my eyes. "Fine...We were in law school together. She was in her first year and I was in my last. A friend of mine introduced us and we hit it off. We started messing around and Ali wanted more so I told her "sure, why not?" Everything was going great until...she got pregnant." My mouth dropped open but Jason continued, "She came to me, crying, but she was positive that we could make it work. I told her that I wasn't ready for a baby. She could either give it up for adoption or she could take care of the baby herself. I would give her child support every month but I didn't want to be father."

My hand was shaking. I really wanted to slap him but he needed to finish.

"Continue," I said, softly.

"Are you mad?" he asked and when I didn't answer, he just continued. "So she dropped out of college. When I graduated from law school, I paid someone to find her. They did and she was with another man. She was 5 or 6 months pregnant, by then."

"Another man? She told me she was in an abusive relationship..." I connected the dots.

Jason nodded and he couldn't make eye contact with me.

"Ana...you knew the man."

"Who?" I asked, shocked.

"The man that abused her was Andrew. You had just started getting serious with him, I think. He was fooling around with Ali. She didn't know he was married so don't get mad at her. When she asked him for more, he went ballistic. He said that he gave her everything she wanted and he treated her like a queen and she was just being ungrateful. She snapped back at him and his self-control just went out the window. He beat her so hard she lost the baby," Jason's eyes glistened and he looked at the ground; I reached over and placed a hand on his arm. "I tried to get in contact with her after that. When I found her, she was so...deppressed. I tried to be there for her but we both knew it was my fault. I was the reason she ran to Andrew and I was the reason she lost the only good thing in her life. Her parents never wanted her and they gave her up for adoption as soon as she was born. Ana...I know you probably hate me right now but I didn't know what I was doing...I'm sorry."

I may not have agreed with the choices my brother made but...he was still my brother. And people do things when they're young...you can't hold it against them. And I couldn't evn breathe right because it was Andrew. Andrew was the one that hurt my best friend. He was cheating on me even before we got married...but I wasn't really surprised considering the way he treated me now. And that was...three years ago so just when we started dating.

"I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to, Jason. I don't care if she throws things at you and yells and screams but you say it over and over until she knows it's the truth. I owe her my life. She protected me and my baby. Andrew will never mean anything more to me than a mistake and I already knew he was screwing half of Seattle anyway so I'm not holding it against her. But, if you don't take care of her, I will break your nose. I may be small but I can still throw a mean right hook," I told him and he laughed. "Now go. I'll be back later."

He nodded and hugged me, whispering in my ear,

"I'm lucky to have you as a little sister."

I smiled and he let go of me before walking into the hospital room. I could be a good couples therapist.

Christian POV:

Ana walked into my office and smiled when she saw the ultrasound picture in front of me. I opened my arms to her and she sat on my lap. I was so glad she was back. Safe. And that the baby was okay.

"How's Alison?" I asked her, rubbing her stomach.

"Okay...her and Jason knew each other," she told me.

Yeah, that's why I sent him to the hospital. I told him to go tell Ana to come to my office and I knew that he would see her. Taylor told me everything that happened between them. It was sick that Andrew actually did that but I wasn't surprised. As far as I knew, if he came near my family, which now included Alison, I was going to be prepared. Ana looked up and kissed me, sweetly.

"We have an appointment tomorrow at 9:30 with an OB/GYN. I had to get a new one since my last one was in Colorado," she explained.

"Shit," I mumbled and she gave me a confused look. "I have an important video call with a Chinese delegate tomorrow at 9 and it'll last a couple of hours."

Her face fell and she tried to hide the disappointment but I could see it, "It's fine. I'll reschedule. It's important."

"No," I told her, firmly. "You and our child are my number one priority, okay? I'll reschedule my meeting. Nothing comes before the two of you."

Ana smiled and rested her head against my chest. I chuckled, quietly, when she fell asleep a few minutes later. We were up all last night, getting our bodies reaquainted with each other. I carried her, bridal-style to the couch in my office and laid her down. She stirred, moving her hand to her stomach. I kissed her head before sitting back at my desk to get a little more work done.

Elliot promised me the house would be ready by the weekend and I was planning on proposing when we got there. Since Ana's marriage wasn't legal, considering Andrew Blackwill was a fake, she didn't need to get a divorce and we could just elope. My mother would kill us but we could just wait until after she had the baby to have a big wedding ceremony. The last thing Ana needed anyway was the stress of planning a wedding. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with that woman and I would still love her just as much if we got married in T-shirts and jeans. At least we would still be a family. Kate helped me pick out the ring and everything already. It was 14 karats but not too out there. Kate said Ana would like something simple but I still wanted to give my girl everything she wanted and more.

"Sir, we have a problem," Taylor walked in.

Great. More things I needed to worry about it.

"What is it?" I sighed, running my hands over my face.

The next words that came out of Taylor's mouth shocked me to my core.

"Leo was murdered."

**Just to remind you all, Leo is the P.I. Christian hired to find Ana. Please review. I hoped you guys liked that chapter. And, besides me, who loved the "laters, baby" part in the FSOG movie? :)**

**Rose xoxo**


End file.
